


to find you

by OccasionalAvenger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalAvenger/pseuds/OccasionalAvenger
Summary: In those frigid, longspun months at Winterfell, Jaime becomes fond of saying that he would give his left hand to sleep in a bed again. And so he nearly chokes on his horsemeat stew when Brienne mentions at dinner that she has been assigned chambers for the night.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 29
Kudos: 232





	to find you

In those frigid, longspun months at Winterfell, Jaime becomes fond of saying that he would give his left hand to sleep in a bed again. 

There simply are not enough beds for the lot of them: soldiers scrounged from everywhere ravens could fly. Men from the Reach who rode in behind Loras Tyrell, knights of the Vale following Lady Sansa, slender crannogmen from the Neck, Jon Snow’s wildlings from beyond the Wall, the Lannister men Jaime had been able to pry from Cersei’s claws. All of them crammed into a castle at the heart of Winter. 

And there are not enough beds.

Jaime has little time for rest these days anyway, but he slips into a shallow, dreamless sleep in whatever places he can find. Leaning against a frozen parapet, curled in an alcove, huddled beneath a blanket on the floor of the Great Hall. You can’t walk five steps in the castle without tripping on some poor sod trying to catch a wink before his next shift on the walls. 

He finds Brienne when he can, in those hours that neither one of them is fending undead beasts away from Winterfell’s walls. They are not, strictly, officially, anything to each other, but Jaime knows that his heart is far ahead of the rest of him when it leaps at the sight of her sleeping form. Shedding his armor, often forsaking his wounds, he sprawls beside her and sleeps until a boot in his ribs or the loss of her warmth rouses him. They do not hold each other, not where other eyes can see, but Jaime makes sure some part of him — his knee, his hand, his hip — is always pressed against her in sleep. Like a loyal old hunting dog; hear him snore. 

Brienne seeks him out, too, for which he is unendingly grateful. He has woken often to a cool hand against his cheek before she settles beside him, back pressed against his, as is her way. Jaime likes to feel the ridge of her spine against him.

It is hardly what he would call comfortable, though. Call him aging, call him coddled, but Jaime longs for a bed that isn’t made of stone. And so he nearly chokes on his horsemeat stew when Brienne mentions at dinner that she has been assigned chambers for the night.

“Lady Sansa has been rotating the available rooms among the commanding officers,” she says, and looks at Jaime. “I’m to sleep in what used to be the maester’s chambers for the night.”

Jaime hears the invitation in her voice that no one else does. Well, Pod certainly notices, and so do Loras and Arya, who smirk, and Tyrion, whose silence never means anything good. He can hardly be arsed to care about their whispers, though. A real bed is too great a luxury here to waste it on fucking.

He says so to Brienne later, when he’s wrapped in her deliciously warm arms. She sniffs. “I shan’t even try to understand what you hope to accomplish by telling me that.”

Jaime laughs and kisses her. He can do that here, where she is comfortable. It’s not secrecy exactly. Brienne loves quietly, but Winterfell is not quiet. The thought of people talking behind their backs makes her shudder, so Jaime — mostly — obliges in keeping his affections to where only he can see.

He settles closer, tightens his arms and buries his face between her neck and the sheets. The smell of her on silk is still unfamiliar to him. Outside, the wind and the Others shriek. He cannot be arsed to care.

“You are lovely,” says Jaime, breathing in. He rolls over to look at her.

Brienne swats at him. “And you are a lying Lannister.”

“Do you still think so little of me, to call me a liar? Do you think, after all this time, that I cannot see you?”

“That was a _jape_ , Jaime.”

“Oh.” He tilts his head. “You’re improving, wench. I nearly considered laughing that time.”

“Piss off,” says Brienne, but takes his face between her hands like he is something precious. “You are a strange man.”

Jaime closes his eyes. He presses his cold nose into her palm, kisses it, nips at it. Brienne pulls him to her chest, close to her great, thundering heart. Her hands thread into his hair.

_I am too comfortable to ever fall asleep,_ thinks Jaime. _I will be exhausted tomorrow and the men will all be sure that we’ve been fucking._ He laughs at the thought, and Brienne laughs with him, like she is happy just to hear the sound.

“Jaime?”

“Sweetling.” 

“I think you’re lovely too.”

He smiles. “You are a strange wench.” Kisses her. “ _My_ strange wench.”

Brienne sleeps soon after that, but Jaime lies awake. It occurs to him that he has never slept with a woman, not this way. How many times had Cersei shooed him from her bed? How many times had he gone back? 

Brienne’s breath stirs the ends of his hair. How do lovers sleep beside each other? He would not know. _I dare not fall asleep and miss a moment of her._

Jaime is indeed dead on his feet the next morning, and can only shrug helplessly when Loras cocks an eyebrow at the bags beneath his eyes. It is too cold on the walls to talk about anything but fighting and fucking, but he’s weary of the former and unwilling to discuss the latter. 

Brienne strides from a watchtower, shouting at a gaggle of green boys over her shoulder. She favors Jaime with a hand on his shoulder as she passes by, tells him, “Find me later,” and he knows that he will, he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! as always, your comments make my day, so let me know what you think.


End file.
